Talk:Ancient One/@comment-174.21.186.1-20180915235425
I have no basis on Overlord abilities and such, so my theory is just for fun and possibly stupid. My idea of Ancient One is a player race of a Golem. The player itself is a crystal orb (the player chooses the shape of the orb upon character creation, in his case it is a 20-sided orb) that is surrounded by the body they choose. Golems can't wear armor, but make up for this flaw by putting extra levels into their racial levels. As a Golem, you can choose 4 subraces of Golem at levels 1, 5, 30, and finally 80. At levels 1 and 30, the subrace you choose will be among body types (stone, wood, water, metal, flesh, etc.) and will affect how you look and what resistances and weaknesses you have depending on how many levels you put into each. At levels 5 and 80, the subrace you choose will be among mind types (magic, martial, necrotic, hidden, spiritual, etc.) and will automatically give a boost to certain job levels depending on which you choose. Ancient One has chosen the following subraces: First Flesh Golem, second Martial Golem, third Stone Golem, and last Spiritual Golem. Flesh Golem allows him to be affected by spells and items that would usually only work on living creatures such as certain healing spells and medicine. It also allows him to change is body shape on command, such as changing his body from bipedal to quadripedal, or even growing extra limbs or joints. Stone Golem gives his body a denser and harder skin, as well as making him extremely heavy and sturdy. It also makes him less susceptible to weather affects, grants a greater endurance and grants immunities from diseases, poisons, and life absorbing abilities that require physical interaction. Martial Golem grants him martial abilities and a high aptitude for close quarters combat. Wielding multiple weapons at once is much easier, and fitting with his Flesh Golem abilities. Spiritual Golem grants him access to healing spells and light based damaging spells. His Light based abilities were widely useful in PvE and raids. He had access to many weapons, but his favorite weapons were a Great Hammer formed from a root from the Tree of Life, and a Great Shield formed from a knot from the Tree of Life. Touching Tree of Life weapons would put a debuff on you that absorbs your HP and fuels the potential power of the weapons. Since he is a Stone Golem, this does not affect him. The Tree of Life refers to Yggdrasil itself, possibly from one of the later raids of the game. He has more points in Flesh Golem than Stone Golem so he is more animalistic than abomination. The closest thing I can think of that would look like him is some of the more humanoid looking Eldrazi from Magic the Gathering, but instead of have a head and neck, he has his half his crystal orb sticking out from the top of his chest at the collarbone area. I don't have specific stats on how he spent his levels on his racial and job levels, but his official Job Class Name is Mystic Knight. And yes I have too much time on my hands.